Esther Mikaelson
Esther Mikaelson '''(Elder Futhark: 'ᛖᛋᚦᛖᚱ''' ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ'') was one of the most powerful Witches in history, and she was responsible for creating the Original Vampires. She was a major recurring character and a primary antagonist in the second season of The Originals. She appeared in the third season of as a recurring character and a main antagonist. Esther was the wife of Mikael and the former lover of Ansel. She was the mother of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. She was also the younger sister of Dahlia, and the grandmother of Hope Mikaelson and an unnamed grandson. During the third season of , Esther was revived thanks to the efforts of Bonnie and Abby Bennett. She planned to kill her children, linking them together and stripping them of their vampirism before killing Finn, who willingly helped her. To stop Esther's plan, Damon Salvatore was forced to kill Abby and turn her into a vampire, unlinking Esther from the Bennett witch line. Esther later helps Alaric Saltzman develop a dark, murderous, vampire hating alter-ego. She then turns him into an Enhanced Original Vampire for the purpose of hunting down and killing the rest of her children with the indestructible White Oak Stake she crafted with his Gilbert ring. Alaric kills her soon after when his original personality briefly regained control after waking up in transition, stabbing her to save Jeremy and Matt from her magic attacks. It is revealed in The Originals, that Klaus has been holding onto Esther's coffin. In New Orleans, when Klaus and Elijah helped Sophie Deveraux become an Elder, they offered her Esther's body. They consecrated Esther's remains, which later backfires, allowing her to revive herself in From a Cradle to a Grave and possess the last Harvest girl, Cassie. She also revived Finn and Kol, placing them in the body of two witches - Vincent and Kaleb. In the second season of The Originals, Esther seeks to convince her children to give up their immortal lives and become mortal again. Finn willingly helps her and Kol follows his own agenda, eventually joining Klaus' side. Esther body jumps from Cassie to Lenore. In The Map of Moments, Esther's witchcraft is stripped after Rebekah put blood in her wine. Klaus eventually returns to her, informing her that she is no longer a witch and is now a vampire. Esther forms an alliance with Mikael and Finn, in effort to kill Klaus and his allies. Esther was, for a brief while, a vampire, while possessing the body of the witch Lenore, and was forced to transition without body jumping into a new witch host. She briefly became what she hated the most, a vampire. After reuniting with her eldest daughter, Freya, Esther aids her and Klaus in saving their sister Rebekah from her body host, the witch Eva Sinclair. After doing so, Esther warns Klaus that Freya will turn his siblings against him, and tells him that all her previous acts were only meant to undo her evil, in hope that he will love her again. Klaus mocks her and leave her in the dark. Later Esther is cold-heartedly executed at the hands of her daughter Freya, as punishment for giving her over to Dahlia over a thousand years ago. In Ashes to Ashes, following her last resurrection in her original witch body - by the hands of unsuspecting Davina Claire, who thought she was bringing back her boyfriend, Kol Mikaelson - Esther was forced to participate in her children's plan to kill her sister, Dahlia. After begging with Dahlia to end her misdeeds, Esther allows herself to be killed together with her, by Klaus. She and Dahlia were shown to have found peace, with Esther asking for her older sister forgivness, finally admitting that she did left her. Dahlia then forgives her younger sister, and the two of them finally make up. '''Esther was the matriarch of the Mikaelson Family and was a member of an unnamed Norwegian family of powerful witches. Early History |-|Early Life= Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Three= Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= Personality |-|Witch= |-|Vampire= Esther looks very desperate and confused, now she was not witch, a vampire that was in transition, making her impotent against her sister Dahlia or any other evil, that may want to harm her family. Without her powers Esther needed to make an important decision, die or become what she hates most. When Esther completed the transition, her son Finn accused her and called her a hypocrite for giving into temptation. Esther seemed to have no remorse for becoming what they both hated and tried to defend herself by stating that she only drank the blood and implored to Finn that though she was still his mother. Finn merely replied with hatred and stabbed her with the blade to channel her power. |-|Ghost= Even as a ghost, Esther was set on eradicating the world of her granddaughter. Esther ordered the witches of New Orleans to kill Hope at all costs. Although this made her children hate her more, she was doing so to save her children from her sister Dahlia, who would kill her children to get the power of the firstborn Hope. After being resurrected by Davina Claire, Esther's personality changed drastically. Esther realised that what she had done to her children was wrong, and even so, leaving Dahlia a millennium ago was too wrong. Esther showed no retaliation to helping her children kill her sister, although knowing that she too would die in the process. Physical Appearance Esther was a tall, slim and beautiful woman in her mid to late 40's, somewhere between 45-49. She has long natural blond hair and brown eyes. She had fine facial features, which testified to her Scandinavian origins. She did not use makeup in 10/11 century, but after returning to the life she began to emphasize her beauty. Long, flowing dresses she turned on aristocratic dress - her taste alluded to taste of her husband and children. Freya and Rebekah greatly resembles her, inheriting her pale skin and blonde hair along with features. Her sons (except Klaus) inherited the color of her eyes. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= |-|Vampire= For a time, Esther had been turned (indirectly) by Rebekah into a vampire. Esther possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses |-|Human/Witch= Esther had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. |-|Vampire= However while she was possessing Lenore and became a vampire she had the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire. Relationships Dahlia Esther's relationship with her elder sister is a seemingly complicated one. Dahlia seemed to be disappointed and angered that Esther chose to devote her life to being a wife and mother instead of devoting life to witchcraft. In spite of that, she seemed to care about her sister when Esther begged Dahlia to use her magic to help her get pregnant and agreed to help her. However, Dahlia tricked Esther and took her oldest daughter and even went so far as to threaten taking all of her children if she did not cooperate. Dahlia did not, however, kill Freya after taking her. Instead, the powerful witch groomed Freya and taught her niece to control her vast powers, eventually teaching her a spell that would allow Freya to preserve her life though a hundred years of hibernation and upon awakening only to a year of natural age and repeating the process after that. After learning more, Freya escaped Dahlia after discovering that "her truths were paired with lies" by unknown means and has been running from the older, more powerful witch ever since. Esther correctly fears that her older sister could return and if her payment isn't given, she would destroy the entire Mikaelson Family. Other Relationships *Esther and Finn (Mother and Son/Former Allies/Enemies) *Esther and Kol (Mother and Son/Former Allies/Enemies) *Esther and Elijah (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Esther and Rebekah (Mother and Daughter/Enemies) *Klaus and Esther (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Rebekah and Esther (Daughter and Mother/Enemies) *Hayley and Esther (Family/Enemies) *Esther and Elena (Enemies) *Mikael and Esther (Husband and Wife/Enemies) *Esther and Freya (Mother and Daughter/Former Enemies) *Bonnie and Esther (Enemies/Former Allies) Appearances Season Three *''Ordinary People'' (Flashback) *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Heart of Darkness'' (Also possesses Rebekah Mikaelson at the end) *''Do Not Go Gentle (Also possesses Rebekah Mikaelson at the beginning) Season Six *I'll Remember'' (Mentioned) The Originals Season One *''Always and Forever'' (Flashback) *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' (Mentioned) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Possessing Cassie) The Originals Season Two *''Rebirth'' (Possessing Cassie) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Possessing Cassie) *''Every Mother's Son'' (Flashback/Possessing Cassie & Lenore) *''Live and Let Die'' (Possessing Lenore) *''Red Door'' (Flashback/Possessing Lenore) *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Flashback/Possessing Lenore) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (Possessing Lenore) *''The Map of Moments'' (Possessing Lenore) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Possessing Lenore/Neutralized by Finn Mikaelson) *''Exquisite Corpse'' (Possessing Lenore) *''City Beneath The Sea'' (Flashback) *''Ashes to Ashes '' (Death) The Originals Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' (Mentioned) *''The Axeman's Letter'' (Mentioned) *''Wild at Heart'' (Archive Footage) *''Heart Shaped Box'' (Mentioned) *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (Archive Footage) *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (Mentioned) *''The Bloody Crown'' (Mentioned) The Originals Season Four *''I Hear You Knocking'' (Mentioned) *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' (Mentioned) *''Queen Death'' (Mentioned) *''The Feast of All Sinners'' (Mentioned) }} Name *'Esther' is a female Persian name (استر) which means "star" or a Hebrew form of the Persian goddess Ishtar. In the Old Testament, Esther is the name of the Jewish queen of King Ahasuerus of Persia who save her people from the wicked plans of Haman. Trivia just as her sister's is the Woodland Merinda Dahlia. ** Both symbols were prominently used to pinpoint Hope's location by their respective witches. *Esther has died four times in the series and all her deaths were violent. *Esther created the spells for both the Moonlight and Daylight rings. The Moonlight ring came first as she created it for Klaus' biological father. *Nature will not permit Esther to rest until all vampires are gone. *She is the main antagonist of Season 3. **She is also the only main antagonist that does not appear during the final 2 episodes of a season. *She is the first Caucasian female witch to be shown on the TV series. *She is the third oldest Caucasian witch to be in the TV series after Silas and Dahlia. *Esther's Grimoires, currently in the possession of the Mikaelson family, are the oldest known grimoires in existence, older than Emily Bennett's Grimoires by over 600 years. *Esther invented the unlinking spell using a sanguinal knot. *It's probable that she knew about Qetsiyah, Silas and Amara's existence because she used a variation of Qetsiyah's immortality spell. *She appears to have the closest relationship with Finn, however she deemed Klaus to be her most special child. *According to her daughter she was the most powerful Witch in history. **Esther corrects her own daughter's statement when she is revived through Cassie by saying she was only one of the greatest witches to ever live. *After her consecration into the Ancestral fold, Esther became the leader of the Ancestors and by extension most of the living witches of New Orleans. *She was often referred to as The Original Witch due to being a member of the Original family of vampires. *Though not initially aware that her husband, Mikael was revived as well, Esther discovered his resurrection in Wheel Inside the Wheel. *Both her second death and second resurrection occurred in a cemetery. *Kol accurately states that Esther was A genius Witch, and an overprotective matriarch. **Esther is said to be a master in skill of possession, a skill she has shown on a number of occasions; possessing Rebekah, Cassie, and lastly Lenore. **Esther was also skilled at protective magics, as she created spells to protect her Lover from the werewolf curse, her children from sunlight, and even transferred and bound the protected magics within Emily's spelled Gilbert ring to create the indestructible white oak stake. **Esther was so gifted with her spell craft that it took a coven of witches months to reverse engineer the vampire creation spell in order for Lucien to become the beast. Davina, working alone, periodically over the course of a year or two was able to reverse engineer and create a sire-line unlinking spell. *In Red Door, Esther is seen drinking tea for almost the entire time, which fits with Kol calling her 'as mad as a hatter'. *Many believed that Klaus ripped Esther's heart from her chest with even Esther herself telling Elena that Klaus tore her heart out, though she could have simply meant metaphorically in the sense that she felt as if Klaus had ripped her heart out. However, it was revealed in Wheel Inside the Wheel that Klaus choked her to death. * Esther is the second parent in the Originals to be turned into a vampire by their own child. In her case it was her daughter, Rebekah. ** The first was Hayley Marshall by her daughter Hope Mikaelson. * The nature of which she was turned while in Lenore's body draws parallels with how she initially turned her childern. **Tricked into drinking wine laced with blood and stabbed. *All of her children have some sort of disdain to her; except Henrik who is dead. **Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah all hate her for trying to kill them. **Finn thinks she's a hypocrite for becoming a vampire. **Freya hates her for sending her away as a child. *She is reunited with her sister Dahlia in Ashes to Ashes. *In Ashes to Ashes, she is temporarily resurrected to defeat her sister. *Esther is once again killed by her son in Ashes to Ashes, this time by being stabbed instead of being strangled. *Esther is the second grandmother shown onncreen, Sheila Bennett being first. *Esther was revealed in Wheel Inside the Wheel to have initially been barren, a problem fixed by her older sister Dahlia. **In the same episode she was also revealed to have come from Norway. *In Exquisite Corpse, she learns that both her granddaughter and her daughter were alive instead of dead like she originally thought. **Both of these pieces of information were also revealed to her by Klaus. **Esther along with Dahlia, go find their peace after the other side collapsed. }} Videos Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Major Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Spirits